User talk:QuinnQuinn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Team Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The St. Berry Team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+St.Berry (Talk) 22:18, September 5, 2011 Of Course! I'll add your name down as one of the princess now. im still working really hard on the page and i would super-duper appriate it you could also sign your name? i can do that if you want :) Littlemissbrittany888 I have to tell you this. Im not trying to be mean, but this is only fair to other users. You can only use Quinn and Sam. If you TRY to use Puck, it wouldnt be fair to users who will soon join and ask for Puck. SOrry :( Only thing to do is jump, Over The Moon Are you on chat? User:LiveOutLoud IM SO SORRY! I ACCIDENTALLY KICKBAN YOU! I tried to click "Private Message", and istead, I clicked "Kickban", Im so sorry! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I ALWAYS ACCIDENTALLY KICKBAN SOMEONE :( So raise your glass if you are wrong Can I make an OC character that is your character's sister? Cam said I just had to ask you.Heart215 22:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Heart215 Hi Meaghann Can you come on the chat? - Marie-Laura But i hold on, I stay strong, wondering if we still belong, Divas United <3 19:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well sorry okay, but it was just kind of mean. i okayed it with Camille and Mimi, the head of the wiki said it was okay. So next time please check before you delete it. Thanks :) Melvis8 Hi I saw that you left me a message and i just wanted to say thanks and that on the glee TV wiki your person for lucy.quinn.fabrevans that you made was really cool!!!!! Does that make sense? i hope it does!!!!!!! GleekJordon 17:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) GleekJordon GleekJordon 17:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) COME ON CHAT CHILD!!!!!! 02:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on chat :) ♥ The earth turns, The sun burns. But I'd die, Without you. ♥ Meet me on chat :) ♥ The earth turns, The sun burns. But I'd die, Without you. ♥ Chat Pwease PLEASE GO ON CHAT :) :) ♥ The earth turns, The sun burns. But I'd die, Without you. ♥ Me neither :( Glee Wiki, or Special Glee Wiki Chat doesn't work. Just hope and pray, and wait 5 minutes :) ♥ The earth turns, The sun burns. But I'd die, Without you. ♥ Hey so, your a Quam lover too! I hope we get to be friends. ;) LucyQuinnEvans 04:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ravenclaw forever and ever and ever 3rd OC Warning Meghann, I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. You are currently banned from chat by Max, and, I will not take it off. You have just lost your adminship. You also must pick an OC for deletion, and, if you complain, 2 OCs for deletion. I'm sorry Meg, but, Maureen, my sister, and I are getting complaints about you. First of all, THIS IS NOT HUNGER GAMES WIKI, so, stop talking about it. Second of all, none of your OCs make sense, and you never RP. And, people are now at the point where your annoying them. And, we stood up for you in Glee Users Wiki, and, we all got in trouble. I don't remember a "thank you". And, you rely on others too much, so stop that. Cause, a lot of users are annoyed, and, I seriously decided this myself. I don't want you leaving, but, I'm at the point of exploding. So, in 12 hours upon receiving this message, please pick an OC for deletion, or, I will pick the OC. If you do not reply A.S.A.P, then, I'm picking also. Thank you (And, I'm sorry it has come to this) "Promise me that you'll never forget me because I thought you would never leave."-Winnie the Pooh ♥ Hey Hi Meaghann is it? Sorry but this is Camilla. Sweetie you've been annoying us all. And really? Tina put it very clear. And you just take it seriously.WOW YOU QUIT THE WIKI? Listen..someday you're just gonna have to stop living a little Hunger Games storytale.And get back to reality.buh bye!